Since people care about physical exercise more and more in response to them being more health conscious, the recreational sport industry, such as fitness centers (or called gyms) and fitness apparatuses have become more popular than before.
Generally, most people prefer to join fitness centers, where there are fitness apparatuses (such as exercise bikes and flywheels) and professional fitness instructors, and operate some fitness apparatuses in accordance to the exercise guidance provided by one or more fitness instructors, to ensure a better exercise effect or have some specific practice. Take a group indoor cycling class as an example. To achieve a certain exercise goal of a user in this group indoor cycling class, the fitness instructor generally chooses some music with suitable rhythm according to the capacity of the user, and then uses some suitable action prompts and the selected music to help the user to control the riding speed and time period.
However, when a user exercises under a certain situation without the real-time exercise guidance provided by a fitness instructor or would like to exercise at home, because of the lack of fitness instructors, the user can not obtain any real-time and suitable personal exercise guidance based on the personal requirements. Accordingly, the user may difficultly approach the desired exercise effect.